I Never Knew
by winniethepoohbear
Summary: Who is she? Aelita's pov. OxA. More chapters coming very, very soon.
1. Chapter 1

"Jeremy," Yumi called from our table. "Come eat lunch with us!"

He looked around.

"Jeremy, we're over here," I laughed.

"He has no sense of direction," Odd said teasingly.

"Sorry guy's, I can't," he said, walking over to us. "I've got to go fix the sound board in the old factory. It broke again."

"Again?" Ulrich said. "I thought you just fixed it."

"Odd spilt soda on it," Jeremy sighed.

"I said I was sorry," he mumbled. I giggled.

"Wow," Odd said, distracted.

"What is it?" Ulrich said as Jeremy wandered in another direction away.

"Who is that girl?" Odd said, craning his neck to see.

I shrugged.

"She's in my Geometry class," Yumi said. "She's from, like, somewhere in Britain or something."

I looked up from my pasta to see a girl with blue and black streaked pixie hair sauntering across the room. She peered at us confidently through black, thick rimmed glasses. She had large, sky blue hoop earrings and black pumps. She carried her lunch tray to the table behind ours.

"She's hot," Odd gawked, looking over his shoulder.

"Odd, you're such an idiot," Yumi said nudging him.

"What?" He laughed. "I wasn't going to deny it."

"You should ask her out if you think she's so hot," Ulrich joked.

"…You think?" Odd said cautiously.

"Sure," Yumi shrugged. "It's worth a shot."

Odd smirked, sliding out of his seat. He put his hands in his pockets and slowly walked over to where the girl was.

"Is he doing it right now?" I asked, looking over my shoulder.

"I guess so," Ulrich laughed.

We watched him as he turned the empty chair next to her and sat down.

She glanced at him. "Can I help you?" she smirked.

"As a matter of fact," he started. "I think you can. See, there's this really gorgeous new girl at school-and I mean _gorgeous_."

"Really," she said blandly, knowing she was the only new girl for miles.

"And I was wondering," he laughed, trying to recapture her attention, "If you could tell me her name."

"Well her name is Aspen," She said, peering out from underneath her glasses.

"I was also curious to weather or not she's available," he said smoothly.

I watched in horror as she grabbed his shoulders, leaned in, and passionately kissed him. She stood up and walked in the other direction, leaving him in awe.

"I'll tell her you asked," she said.


	2. Disposal

"She _what_?" Jeremy asked, completely shocked.

"She kissed him. Right there," I laughed, helping Jeremy with the sound board.

"You're kidding!" He laughed.

"No, I'm serious. And then she just…walked off."

"What did Odd do?" He asked.

"He sat there like an idiot," I sighed.

"I'm sorry," he laughed, looking up. "I know how much you like him," he said jealously.

"Oh please," I blushed. "I'm not a little kid. Odd is just my friend."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "And that sounds _so_ convincing." He slid a red wire into a tiny socket on the side of the sound board. "Owch!" He yelped, biting his finger.

"What happened?" I said, looking over his shoulder.

He ignored me, looking at the elevator. "Odd, what are you doing here?"

He looked around. His hand was entangled with Aspen's.

"I…uh, didn't think anyone would be here," he said nervously. "Anyway, I was just showing Aspen around. She's new here, right Aspen," he said defensively, straying from the subject.

She nodded. "In other words, Odd was just trying to impress me."

Jeremy laughed at her charisma. "So you're the one I've been hearing so much about?" He shook his head, coming to his senses. "Odd, you know you're not supposed to bring people up here. It's…our…secret club house. Right, Aelita?"

"That's exactly what it is," I said, nodding violently. "Right, Odd?"

"Um, sure," Odd said, confused and embarrassed.

Aspen laughed. "You guys are hysterical."

"Ha ha…ha," Jeremy said, trying to act natural.

"Ha," I exclaimed.

Odd cocked an eyebrow. "Um…yeah, well, we better get out of here."

"See you guys later," Jeremy waved.

"Of course," Aspen said, following behind Odd, her hand in his.

Jeremy went back to fiddling with wires. I slid down in my seat, chewing softly on one of my press on nails.

"She is hot," Jeremy mumbled.

"Jeremy," I moaned, slamming my head on the sound board.

"Sorry," he laughed, standing up. "Listen, I have to get going. Can you close up for me?"

"Sure," I sighed. "I have to finish up some homework anyway."

"Okay, see you tomorrow," he smiled.

"Bye, Jer."

I heard the elevator slam shut as Jeremy went down to the first floor to make his way back to Kadic. I punched some numbers into my calculator, sitting back. I stared at the ceiling.

So yeah. Maybe I do like Odd a little.

And yes, I do sound like I'm in the fifth grade.

And yes, my life does suck.

"Aelita?"

I sat up and took my feet off the sound board. "Hello? Who's there?"

And of course, to properly follow the cliché, this had to be none other than Aspen.

I stood up, looking around. "Who's there?"

Suddenly, I felt a slender hand grab me by the collar of my jumper. I reached my hand up to try to break free, only to be thrown to the ground.

I put forearm in front of my face so I could see clearly. I squinted in the strange, dim lights.

Contrary to what I suspected, I saw only a version of Aspen.

She was wearing a sleek, black jumpsuit and black high-tops. Her hair was disheveled and a black eye patch was in place of her glasses.

"Aspen?" I asked. "What are you doing?"

"Disposing of you."


	3. Why Wouldn't I?

**Sorry this chapters so short. Please review :DD**

**-------------------------------------------**--------------

I arrived at school the next morning with a freshly blackened eye.

I had stumbled into the elevator, barely escaping. I ran all the way back to Kadic.

I got out of bed that morning, my eye throbbing. I opened my room door and paced down the hallway to the showers. I was going to be late.

"Aelita?" Someone called from behind me. I flinched.

I turned around. It was Odd.

"Wow, Aelita," he said concerned. "What happened?"

I felt hot tears drip down my face. I put my hand over my mouth and began to shake.

"Hey, hey," Odd said, stoking my arm gently. "You're okay." He led me to his room. He opened the door and sat me down on his bed. He ran into his bathroom, filling a plastic baggy up with ice from the icebox. He knelt down next to me, patting it gently on my eye. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

I shook my head. I didn't think he would believe me.

"Aelita," he said sternly. "Who hurt you?"

I cleared my throat. "It was… Aspen."

"Who?" He said, standing up.

"In the factory," I stuttered. "I ran all the way back."

"She hit you?" He said confused.

"Odd," I whispered, "I don't think she's who you think she is."

He brushed my hair out of my face. "What do you mean?"

"I think she came from Lyoko," I said with uncertainty.

"We'll figure this out. I'll contact Jeremy." He said, handing me the ice.

"You mean you believe me?" I smiled.

"Why wouldn't I?" He smirked. "I'm going to contact Jeremy. Forget about school today, we've got to get to the factory."

"That's great," I laughed, standing up. "Odd?"

"Hm?" He asked, turning around.

I put my arms around his waist and kissed him lightly on the cheek. I pulled away, putting my hands behind my back. "Thanks."

He laughed, bringing his hand to his cheek. "…Sure thing."

"I'll call Yumi and Ulrich," I smiled. "I'll meet you at the factory."


End file.
